God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs
by sbrianson
Summary: It's Christmas Day, and Sirius is not in a good mood. He wants his Remus. Now. Slash.


"God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs"

Pairing:Sirius Black / Remus Lupin

Rating: "M" – for language and slash content

DISCLAIMER: This story is fictional – that's F-I-C-T-I-O-N. It never happened, and is not real. It is the product of my own imagination. It contains descriptions of male slash (that's male/male homosexual relations). If you do not like this type of content, or if you find homosexuality or its practice offensive, please click the "Back" button or close your Internet browser NOW, and do not read any further. All characters and copyrights are owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers™ (AOL Time Warner), but this story is owned by me and is all my own work.

* * *

DEDICATIONS:

To Siobhán and Mirjam, whose kind words and support have helped me through one of the worst periods of my life.

Above and beyond, this story is dedicated to the loving memory of my darling late fiancé, Alexei Lukashenko (Jan. 1984 – Apr. 2005). One day we shall meet again. But until then, we shall always have Venice…

* * *

It was a rather downcast Christmas Eve this year. Snow was in the air, magic and sparkle in the very atmosphere around him. But despite even having the kids around (and with Fred and George, that was _never_ dull!) Sirius Black was bored. He was bored, lonely and not a little bit miserable. After all, it just wasn't worth being Christmas without him. It wasn't fair! And at this time of year, as well? Here he was, stuck in Grimmauld Place with Buckbeak, while Remus was slaving his guts out somewhere in Latvia, on the other side of the continent, working for the Order.

So sat down in Buckbeak's room, feeding him something unidentifiable but _definitely_ dead from a large bucket in the corner, Sirius sighed. Remus was meant to be back tomorrow, but he had been held up on the way home. He had sent an owl, of course. And it _was_ fair enough that he was being followed and had to get home without magic, and giving his pursuersthe slip meant coming back via Greece, but what sort of a Christmas was it when your boyfriend couldn't even be with you?

But then again, it _was_ Christmas after all. And it wasn't as if he was alone… he had Tonks, and Bill, and the twins, and Ron and Ginny, and Harry. And don't forget Molly. Sirius felt for her, he really did. His partner had only been held up on his return, but Arthur… Arthur was in St Mungo's, and although the worst was over, he _had _nearly died…

Sirius shuddered. He shouldn't be thinking things like that! So to take his mind off it, he decided to sing some Christmas carols. He sang "We Three Kings", "O Come, All Ye Wizards" and even "Away In A Cauldron", but soon he started to think about Remus again. So he sang:

"God rest ye, merry hippogriffs, for I'm filled with such dismay,

For the lo-ove of my li-i-ife has sadly been delayed!

He should be shagging me se-enseless upon this Christmas day,

Bearing ti-dings of co-omfort and joy,

Comfort and joy,"

And he turned around, startled, as another, higher voice finished his carol for him.

"And I'm here to bear that co-omfort and joy!"

"Remus!"

"Merry Christmas, Sirius! Nice concert, love."

"Con- er… um…" Sirius flushed with embarrassment. "You… Fuck, Remus! You… _HOW LONG WERE YOU STOOD THERE_!" Remus tried to hold back a slight giggling fit.

"Since about half-way through the one before that… quite _astonishing_ rendition of 'Hippogriffs'. Now that was… something else!" Sirius had now flushed a truly horrible shade of crimson as Remus gave up holding a fit of laughter.

"But your owl… I mean, y-y-you said…"

"That I wouldn't be back tomorrow?"

"Yes! And now you're… you lied!" Sirius whined pathetically, giving the air of a small child who has been deprived of a favourite toy.

"No, I didn't. I said that I wouldn't be back _tomorrow_. And unless I'm very much mistaken, it's still _today_!" Remus leant in and kissed Sirius tenderly.

"Mmmm!" was all that Sirius could manage. He had missed him, for so long… but that was beside the point! Remus had made fun of his singing carols, and had not told him that he was coming home. "No, Remus" he said, half-heartedly trying to pull his boyfriend off him.

"What?"

"You're having none of that! I'm mad at you, you know!" Sirius tried to tell him.

"Of course you are…" Remus chuckled, beginning to unbutton Sirius's robes. "But Santa has brought you a little early Christmas present."

"Remus…" moaned the dark-haired man, "I told you, I'm very angry…"

"Yes, yes, yes," dismissed Remus, as he kissed his lover again. "Aren't you going to unwrap it?"

"But Remus, the kids are downstairs!"

"Tonks just arrived behind me, after raiding Honeydukes. We'll not hear a peep out of them for the next two hours."

"But Molly's only down the hall, sleeping-"

"After spending all night at Arthur's bedside. If a dragon landed in her room, I doubt it would wake her up!"

"But Moody's coming to give a report in half an hour!"

"He's been delayed, and he won't be back until tomorrow…"

"But," spluttered Sirius, "but there's a _hippogriff_ in the room!"

"Sirius, do you _honestly _think that Buckbeak will give a shit!"

"Then I've run out of excuses. _Take me_!"

Remus needed no further encouragement. No sooner had Sirius said the word then they started to tear wildly at each others' robes. Buttons flew everywhere, but neither party cared. In seconds, they were naked, writhing around on the straw-covered floor, hands and mouths everywhere. But it wasn't long before Sirius had other ideas. Pushing Remus down flat on his back, he almost jumped on top of the panting werewolf, sitting down violently on top of Remus's prominent arousal. Sirius wanted it, and he wanted it _now_! All Remus could not have stopped the very-much-on-heat Sirius, even if he'd wanted to. All he was able to do was to let out a low, guttural moan as his lover started to move up and down, up and down, up and down his painfully excited organ. Craning his head forward for more kisses, he began to thrust his hips in time with Sirius's urgent, almost violent, movements. It was hard. It was fast. It was, in every sense of the word, a _quickie_…

Fifteen minutes later, Tonks knocked on Buckbeak's room door, worried, as Sirius had not been downstairs all evening, and several people had reported some strange howling noises coming from the hippogriff's domicile, noises which strangely resembled animals in distress. As she knocked, the door swung open to reveal her favourite second cousin, wearing nothing but the biggest shit-eating grin she had ever seen, and looking as though he had been thoroughly shagged into oblivion.

"Er… hi, Tonks" Sirius said to the startled woman.

"S-s-sirius, why are you in that, er, state, er…" she began, when suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Remus coming up the stairs behind her, wearing a similar grin and a badly buttoned-up robe, and carrying a _very_ large tub of double chocolate chip ice-cream. _Without any spoons_.

"Oh, hello, Tonks," he said pleasantly, as if it was quite normal to be walking around Sirius's house semi-naked, towards Sirius in an even worse state of undress.

"Remus, what on _earth_ are you doing with ice-cream? It's the middle of fucking December, and it's sub-zero outside!"

"Never you mind, my dear Nymphadora!" he said, tapping the side of his nose. "Never you mind!"

Sirius waved at the severely blushing metamorphagus, in a manner which could only be described as… _pink_.

"Bye!" he cooed. The door was slammed shut in her face, and she heard the sounds of a bolt lock being rammed home, a rather _inappropriate_ giggling, and some other noises which, quite frankly, scared her a little. She turned around with a knowing smile and shook her head as she tiptoed back downstairs.

"Bastards!" she whispered to the empty stairwell, and sighed. "I need a _man_!"


End file.
